


A Point of Humanity

by GordonFrost (Blue_Eyes)



Series: Fluffy Assassins Sleepover [3]
Category: ICoS, In the Company of Shadows, In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy Assassins Sleepover, M/M, just projecting my hair problems onto boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes/pseuds/GordonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Boyd gets frustrated with long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a yearforever ago.

Hsin Vega wouldn’t ever admit it aloud, but he rather enjoyed seeing the long blonde hair on his partner’s head. Not many cared for the length now. Prices skyrocketed like never before, which made certain necessities almost not worth the trouble—shampoo and conditioner being one of them.  However, Boyd Beaulieu managed to keep it healthy and under control. Well, save for a few frustrating times.

Rough sex coupled with one or two days of not bothering to brush it out completely had certainly made for an interesting moment. Just another new experience to add to his recent collection.

It had begun like this:

Sin had found he had nothing to do during the day _,_ and Boyd felt a sudden burst of energy to wander off for a run, only about a mile or two. Sin could have stayed behind, but had chosen to shrug, deciding it did not sound like a horrible idea.

The two kept up a slow, steady pace, working into a faster speed on the return jog home. Being with his partner, Sin was able to be at Boyd’s house without worry. The man carelessly stripped off his shirt, watching as the younger man lifted the golden strands away from his neck. Despite the cool, grey weather outside, he had worked up a good sweat already used to how his hair would annoyingly stick and tangle.

Even with shampoo and a bit of conditioner, Boyd made silent frustrating sounds at the hairbrush—more so the hair itself. Now, normally, Hsin would not pay one blink of attention to it, but there were a few factors that made it otherwise. For one, this was Boyd, and he had yet to prove himself _un_ interesting. Also, it was somewhat amusing watching thin blonde eyebrows draw down in irritation, even giving up at a certain point, successfully creating an even worse knot of hair. He stood, leaving the brush behind and heating up the kettle.

He noticed Sin’s bemused expression, corners of those beautiful lips slightly tugging upwards. “Yes?” Boyd asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sin closed his eyes. He barely had words to offer. “You let the hair monster win so easily…It almost looks like you didn’t even try.”

“I do not think you would be one to talk,” because honestly, how would someone with short hair all his life possibly understand the hardships of longer hair? And it’s not like Boyd could just chop it all off. Of course he had the  _choice_ to, but then where would be his curtain when the need for hiding arose? His hair, regardless of being more out of his shell than in the beginning, was still a safety blanket for him.

“Don’t hate because I’m sexier,” Sin slid onto his feet, smile becoming a little more obvious.

Boyd almost rolled his eyes. “I would like to see  _you_ deal with such an enemy.” The statement accidently came out like a challenge as he pointed to the worst bedhead knot in the history of hair tangled messes.  The kettle steamed and hissed to life, breaking their eye contact. The moment Boyd turned to his tea, Hsin padded across the room to grab the lonely abandoned hairbrush. If it there was one thing Sin never backed down from, it was a challenge.

Of course, this wasn’t meant to be a challenge, but it gave him an excuse to touch Boyd and play with his hair a little, even though he never needed an excuse to touch Boyd. “Think I can’t?” He whispered from behind, a hand ghosting over Boyd’s neck to grasp the hair.

God, how was he so silent? Boyd thought a couple times the man was part ghost or something. “I wasn’t saying you couldn’t  Only that I would like to see you  _try_. It can be quite dangerous.”

“Comes with the  _Monster_ territory,” he answered idly, pulling away to start brushing through the ends.

It was odd really, the sensations being sent through Boyd’s body at the feel of someone else working through the strands. Lou never had reason to, and hell, is own mother never needed to. Up until his teenage years, Boyd hadn’t given thought to growing his hair out. But as the need for retreat into hiding grew, the more he refused to keep it short.

This was new, different, and  _comforting._ He imagined times Hsin had made the tangles—desperate hands grabbing, wrapping and clutching, giving a nice strong pull when things were rough—and now, those same hands were gently working them out. There was discomfort, naturally, but Sin was being careful, painfully careful.

Weird. Why? He knew Boyd didn’t care about the pain caused by him, almost always being arousing. So what was his reason for taking it easy on the hair? Boyd had almost dared to ask, however, refrained, and settling on a light sigh. He still could not deny the fact that it felt nice.

Sin’s fingers bunched up the hair, holding it at the mid-point to avoid painful pulls at the scalp. “Your tea is going cold,” he drawled in Boyd’s ear.

Right! He had almost forgotten about it. Honey brown eyes slid around the counter looking for the box of donuts he stashed away. Not seeing it on the counter, he opened the cupboard straight ahead and immediately saw it, pulling it out and causing Hsin to growl low. “No wonder you couldn’t brush it out. You move around so much.”

“Careful,” Boyd’s eyes twinkled, opening the small white box. “If you want this,” he held out the chocolate treat over his shoulder.

Hsin did not miss a beat in biting into half of it, continuing to untangle the damp hair while chewing. To Boyd’s surprise, he had already made his way to the scalp, being a little less careful now that all the major knots were clear.

The strands were soft against his hands, light, and just screamed something so  _normal_ to Hsin. It was moments like this he wished they weren’t in the Agency, that he wasn’t some super human level 10 agent. He could help his lover brush his hair and not feel guilty about it being something completely normal. It wouldn’t make him feel one bit odd. For his life, such a gesture obviously was out of place, and didn’t feel quite like it should become a memory.

But it had.

This was a staple moment. Nothing attached. It was not out of anger, or frustration, and there was no bruising to be involved (though being honest, he didn’t mind the bruises they gave each other). He would remember the kettle resting on the stove, and the curved handle of the mug held comfortably in Boyd’s smooth fingers, feeding him a chocolate donut. It was a moment that just  _was._ And that was something undeniably incredible.

The brush ran through the blonde hair one last time. Calloused hands set it on the counter, taking the chance to thread his fingers in the soft gold. Feeling so normal, Hsin barely realized when he nuzzled into it, smelling the fresh scent and letting his arms go lax over Boyd’s shoulders.

The weight was sudden, and definitely something unexpected. The smaller man just offered a hidden smile, turning around to wrap his arms around Hsin. Sharp green eyes stayed focused on the blank wall, returning the gesture with an arm around Boyd’s waist.

Silence exchanged between them, Boyd on his toes to reach Sin’s shoulders, and Sin relaxing into the embrace, right arm holding him while the left hand came to tangle in Boyd’s hair again, pulling him closer and eventually, he moved, lifting Boyd off his feet and pinning his body against the nearest wall. “So you liked that?” Boyd asked breathlessly.

“No, I’m just bored and you’re teasing me,” he hissed.

“I would not say anything if you did. You already know that, Hsin.”

His forehead dropped against the wall, bodies pushing together even more. “Yes, god, Boyd,” muffled out.

“Well, there is still half a chocolate donut sitting there…Don’t let it go to waste,” Boyd chuckled, hands coming to clutch at the slim, muscular waist against his.

“Just shut up,” he drawled, crushing their lips together.

It didn’t need to be said. Sin would tangle the hair again, and carefully brush through it again, eating the other half of that temporarily forgotten donut, because even if no one else thought so, he was still human, and had craved for such normalcy his entire life, mostly without realizing he needed it. But there was something about the young Beaulieu…And whatever  _this_ was between them—love, lust, an outlet—he did not want to ever let go of it.

And tomorrow would resume the routine of briefings and therapy and whatever else crap they gave him to not pay attention to.

But for now, for these next few hours, Hsin Vega could forget about that life, and drown in the chanceful human normalcy Boyd Beaulieu allowed him to have, gave him to have,  _encouraged_ him to have.

For the first time in months, he laid against Boyd’s side, easily slipping into a deep, restful sleep, one arm slung over the small waist, and the other laying in the curtain of light golden strands splayed across the pillow.

It didn’t matter if he should not have slept there.

Everyone knew.

And Boyd wanted him there, to allow him the same restful night.

They. Just. Did not. Care.

A point of humanity made them fight so much harder, as friends, as partners, as lovers, and as _decent human beings._

Both of them would savor this moment, thinking of it whenever they needed a gentle reminder of who they were, who they could be. This memory would be the only memory that would not break. It would not be shared. And under the gentle moonlight deafened by the curtains, it would never be forgotten—locked away in a part of their mind for no one else to reach.

So. Incredibly.  _Human._


End file.
